Naughty Nightime Meetings
by Fred weasleys angel
Summary: What happens when Hermione is doing a few things she's not supposed to? WARNING: CONTAINS SMUT LEMONS !


She sat in the library at midnight, her long slender legs tucked underneath her. She had been doing this for the past few nights, as she was too scared to check out the very naughty book she was reading.

Hermione was so engrossed on her book that she didn't notice the pair of icy blue eyes watching her every move. The way her eyes roamed over the page, the way she bit her lip when she read a particularly dirty bit.

Though he would never admit it, Theo had lusted after Hermione for a long time. He loved how she was so intelligent, bossy, brave, sassy and damn sexy.

He crept closer to her and hid behind a bookcase as always. That's what he did. He skulked away in the shadows, never showing himself to her. He pulled out a few books and looked over her shoulder.

He watched as she rubbed her legs together and a soft moan escaped her plump lips. He felt himself grow hard at the sound of her moaning. It was pretty obvious to anyone that she ws reading a raunchy novel. Nobody knew she had a naughty side to her, not even her best friends. During the day she was so prim and proper, but he saw what she was like at night, with her soft moans and delicious looking legs.

Theo decided this was the night he would make his move. He didn't know why he wanted her so bad, maybe it was because she was so unattainable. He didn't particularly care at the moment, all he wanted was to have his throbbing dick in her soaking pussy.

He silently walked around the bookcase and came behind her. "well well, who would have guessed that the Gryffindor Princess would be reading a raunchy novel in the library after curfew" he whispered in her ear.

She jumped from her chair but shuddered at the feeling of his breath on her neck. If possible, it made her more wet then she already was. There was something about his deep voice that was dangerously seductive.

"wha...what do you want Nott" she stuttered. "if I told you what I wanted you wouldn't believe me" he said huskily. She could feel her lacy knickers practically dripping, but she couldn't let him know that.

"go on, I dare you" she said confidently. He sauntered over to her and backed her into a desk. She sat on the desk and he sucked on her neck, slowly unbuttoning her pristine white shirt. He looked down and drooled at her breasts, which were practically spilling out of her tiny green and black lacy bra.

"gorgeous" he breathed. She pulled his lips back to hers and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him as close as possible. She gasped at the feeling of his rock-hard erection pressing into her thigh. She pulled off his shirt and ran her nails down his chest.

Theo decided to take some serious action. He was so hard it was painful. He slipped off his black jeans and watched as her eyes bugged at the huge tent in his silk boxers. she smirked and trailed open mounted kisses along his jaw and up to his ear.

"I know you want me" she whispered sexily. He groaned as she bucked her hips against him. She stood up and he pulled off her jeans, leaving her in a tiny piece of fabric, which just so happened to be drenched.

He lifted her up and sat her back on the desk. He licked her stomach and slowly trailed his kisses down to the hem of her knickers. He grabbed it with his teeth and slowly pulled it down. When it fell to the ground, he licked his way up her legs, stopping in her upper thigh.

Hermione had never felt such pleasure. Her slick pussy was throbbing with lust and desire. She grabbed his boxers and pushed them down. He stepped out of them and they were both completely naked. A split second passed before they were at it like rabbits.

Theo thrust into her as fast as he could. She screamed at the feeling of him inside her. She met him thrust for thrust and had beads of sweat rolling down her face. Her eyes rolled back into her head as he slammed into her again and again, in and out, in and out.

"T..Theo I..I'm g..gonna c..cum" she screamed as he pounded into her. She tightened her legs around him as he hit her sweet spot. "mmm...Theo" she moaned.

Theo was so close. Her thight hot pussy was throbbing and he growled in pleasure. "fuck Mione, you're so tight" he hissed. He grabbed her hips and slammed into her as hard as he could. He could feel her walls clamping around him.

As her climax came she screamed in ecstasy. She shuddered at the intense orgasm that overtook her body. He came a few minutes later and they rode out their climax. When their breathing calmed down, Theo pulled out of her and went to get his clothes when Hermione grabbed him and pushed him onto the desk.

She crawled up his body and he could feel himself getting hard again. She stroked him gently with her nimble fingers and he moaned in pleasure. Merlin, that woman would be the death of him. When she felt he was hard enough, she lowered herself gently on top of him.

She put her hands on his chest to keep him lying down and she rocked her hips against him. "fuck Mione" he groaned. She picked up speed and came quickly. He came moments later and she climbed off him. Quickly redressing, she headed for the door. He ran out after her and they walked in an awkward silence.

She went up the stairs as he went down. She was at the top when he called out to her, "we should do this again sometime. It was fun" he said smirking. She grinned cheekily and strutted up to her room. _'Maybe we should continue'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

**Well there it is. Just a little raunchy fic to pass the time. Please R&R ! It makes me smile !**


End file.
